


Let The Bodies Hit The Floor, by kisahawklin (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Don't mess with Jensen's family





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Bodies Hit the Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167213) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



[ ](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/02392v)

Download link: from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/02392v)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided, on a whim, to record a Christmas present for kisahawklin, who used to beta fics for me back when I used to write in the SGA fandom. She had this little gem tagged "Author's favorite." Merry Christmas, kisa.
> 
> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumbr.com)!


End file.
